


I Don't Want to be Alone Anymore

by csichick_2



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver's thoughts the night he meets Michaela, Laurel, and Wes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Want to be Alone Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Writerverse Challenge #12: February Mini Table of Doom using the lyrics "And I want you tonight/Although you hurt me before" from the Billy Joel song "I Don't Want to Be Alone" as a prompt.

Despite Connor’s initial hesitation, Oliver thought that meeting Connor’s friends – though Connor still objects to that classification – went exceptionally well. He hadn’t meant for the night to be a test for Connor – at least not consciously – but halfway through he realized that’s exactly what it was.

That fact that Wes, Laurel, and Michaela clearly already knew who who he was put him at ease that he does actually mean something to Connor and that this isn’t merely a play to get into Oliver’s pants. Logically Oliver knew that this wasn’t just about sex – no guy would be this patient if that was their only goal – but it was nice to get some reassurance. And he can’t help but be amused by Michaela setting out to embarrass Connor by saying that he talks about Oliver all the time.

On the way home, Oliver makes a decision. It might be a foolish decision given the way that Connor hurt him before, but at the same time, Oliver can tell that the other man has changed. Gone is the man that treats sex the way most people treat brushing their teeth – replaced by someone that’s willing to put the time and effort into a relationship, even when there is no sex. And that is why once they’re back in his apartment, Oliver tells Connor that he wants to be boyfriends again.


End file.
